A Light in The Darkness
by Peril Of The Dawn
Summary: Alyssa is an orphan and always dreamed to be an amazing archer. When she is sent to work for an elven king, not only is she with her race, but she can learn (and slightly annoy) from her idol, a certain prince. In the time she's in Mirkwood, She learns that she is the only thing standing between Middle-Earth and mortal peril...
1. Mirkwood

Disclaimer: I do not own JRR Tolkien's Characters!

Alyssa Tree-Dweller

by Peril Of The Dawn

Chapter 1: Mirkwood

 _Drum. Drum. Drum._ Alyssa, an elf with wild red hair and large blue eyes, drummed her fingers against the small table that was in her small room. It was small enough to cram a twin bed and a table in it. Alyssa's bag of clothes was stuffed under her bed. The place also had a tiny window to look out of on glum lived with other unfortunate orphans in the Shire's new orphanage, and had no idea what happened to her parents. All she knew, from what she was told, was that someone escorted her to the orphanage. " Eat up! we got a customer comin' in. Won't pick you, o' course. All skin and bones." That was Madame Retsha. As boss, all the kids obeyed her. Alyssa looked at her meager meal. It was a piece of beef jerky and a slice of fig. A glass of lukewarm water came with it. Madame Retsha never gave the orphans much, despite the many farms in the Shire. * _Sigh*_ Alyssa ate her meal in two bites and was rushed to meet the customer.

Alyssa walked across the Institute. Looking down the long halls, she had the urge to escape. She still had no idea who in all of the world the customer was, and also was dieing of anxiety. She glanced at her Poaket that was placed on the inside of the small boots she wore. A Poaket was a secret pocket to store personal items. In hers, Alyssa had crude drawings of her hero/idol, Legolas Greenleaf. He and the rest of the fellowship had become legends throughout middle-earth, even in the Shire. With an amazing ability to put two and two together, Alyssa had long since discovered that the customer was probably a royal person, from Madame Retsha's antsy behavior mixed with a look of awe. She saw this to be true as her thoughts of archery, bows, arrows, and Legolas disappeared and she entered the viewing room.

The customer was a tall elf with a noble feel to him. He had a elegant headpiece with unmistakable authority to it. Madame Retsha ushered Alyssa forward. "Don't keep the king of Mirkwood waiting!" Slowly, She walked forward. _The king! Where's the prince? What does he want me for? Am I special? What is he doing here? WHERE IS LEGOLAS I CAN'T STAND THIS!_ Alyssa was quite talkative, and was, at the moment, miraculously speechless. "So, child. Your quiet. Good. Flinch a little, though. Hm. Well, I guess I'll take her." The king said to nobody in particular. Thankfully, he left the room before Alyssa exploded with curiosity.

"Pack your things! Hurry up! Get going! Get out of here, for Goodness' sake!" Madame Retsha gestured for Alyssa to leave the room once she was done packing. Glaring at her, Alyssa thought, _So what, old lady.I'm technically almost sorta definitely not a royal person now! Thranduil adopted me._ Giving a loud harrumph, both Madame Retsha and Alyssa missed the evil, black shadow that went past the window...

Down the dark, dank halls, Alyssa proudly awaited her future, until they reached the exit, where Thranduil waited. " No refunds. Begone!" Madame Retsha said, a bit disrespectfully, for she was done with the arrogant child. Luckily for Madame, word had gotten to Mirkwood about the out of place elf that had ended up in the Shire. "Alright. this is your list of chores when we get back to Mirkwood. The servants quarters are to your third left after turning right two times." The king's cool, calm voice rushed over Alyssa as she rode bumpily on the saddle of her pony. "What? I'm a servant? Are we there yet? Where's Legolas? Where are we now? Are we there yet? How much longer..." Alyssa's words slowed down as Thranduil's words sunk in. _Now I get the no refunds._ He thought tiredly. The king didn't answer her questions.

After a couple days, Thranduil and Alyssa reached Mirkwood. _Maybe Legolas will be out. To see his new servant._ She thought bitterly. As it happens, the prince was out, to see his father, since they had not seen each other a whole lot since Legolas had just recently came back from the fellowship of the ring's journey. " HI! This is awesome! Wow, Your a lot taller than I thought. Nice clothes. Where's your bow? When did you return? Do you ever change your hairdo? Where's everyone else? Did mount Doom actually go kaboom?" When Alyssa paused to take a breath, Thranduil spoke. " Son! How are you? I feared you would't return." "I'm well." To Alyssa, Legolas said, " My bow is on my back. I just returned, I do change my hairdo, everyone else is in the castle, and yes, Mount Doom did go kaboom, to put it pleasantly. Here's a question: Do you ever stop talking?" Alyssa had been staring, an by now, Legolas was quite annoyed. "Well, enough chit-chat. Our new servant has lots to do." Thranduil said and ushered Alyssa into the castle...


	2. Working

When Alyssa stepped into the castle, she saw plants, trees, and vines everywhere. "Whoa. You guys are serious green thumbs! Do the leaves ever fall? How do the plants get light? Are they sturdy enough to hold elves so they can climb on them? How come they haven't died yet? Are you sick and tired of me yet?" Alyssa said to Legolas.


End file.
